


Возвращается Зимний Солдат из командировки...

by hitama



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Drama, F/M, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 18:26:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17289122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hitama/pseuds/hitama
Summary: Он любит ее. Она любит другого. Другой любит...





	Возвращается Зимний Солдат из командировки...

Из госпиталя ЩИТа он почти сбежал. Не то, чтобы они сильно настаивали.  
За год в составе Мстителей он отвык от привычки душить людей в белых халатах и даже почти перестал напрягаться при виде шприцев.  
Но, видимо, память у местных докторов была хорошей.  
А новичкам, не заставшим первые дни, передавали старожилы.

\- Мистер Барнс, - миловидная докторша лет тридцати устало вздохнула. - Не я придумала эти правила. Вы прибыли из страны с тяжелой эпидемиологической обстановкой.

\- Я в порядке.

Под взглядом бывшего Кулака Гидры дамочка в обморок не рухнула, хотя чуть поблекла.

\- Но я должна что-то написать в отчете!

\- Напишите: здоров, от осмотра отказался. По всем вопросам обращайтесь к Капитану, - Барнс встал. - Кстати, он уже вернулся?

\- Да, еще вчера, - докторша рассеянно кивнула.

\- Ну и славно. Меня дома девушка ждет, а у вас тут, к слову, покойники недообследованные по коридорам бродят, - Барнс выразительно посмотрел в спину разговаривающему о чем-то с Фьюри Коулсону и улыбнулся.

Женщина вздрогнула и отвела взгляд. Мда, похоже, знаменитое барнсово обаяние, в отличие от памяти, не спешило возвращаться. Наташа единственная не шарахалась от его свежеразмороженных оскалов.

 

Наташа. Стоя перед украшенной гирляндами витриной ювелирного магазина, Барнс улыбался, пугая случайных прохожих.

То, что он вспомнил Стива, помогло не слишком. Потому, что кроме этого он вспомнил много такого, из-за которого бывший Солдат в глаза другу смотреть не мог.

С Наташей все было иначе. Он не помнил ее, в начале. Она не давила и была рядом. А когда вспомнил... она осталась. Несмотря на воспоминания. Или из-за них?  
Несколько раз он пытался заговорить об их общем прошлом. Всякий раз, с мастерством первоклассной шпионки, она уводила разговор в сторону.  
Может, он уже никогда не станет Баки, которого помнил Стив, но и с дырявой памятью Барнс разбирался в женщинах лучше своего друга.  
Шпион уходит, выполнив задание. А из жалости она бы не зашла так далеко. Не Черная Вдова. Не после того, как они расстались.

По пути к дому Баки успел забрести в магазин для художников на 52й. Купил подарок Стиву.

* * *

В доме вкусно пахло домашней выпечкой, на кухне горел свет.  
Барнс сгрузил покупки на стол, заглянул в кастрюлю.

Шорох донесся из спальни, когда он уже почти сдался и решил позвать Наташу по имени.

Больше по привычке, он достал пистолет, тенью прокрался, вжимаясь в стены.

Дверь распахнулась бесшумно.

\- Хм, - Зимний опустил пистолет. - Похоже, мне не надо ждать до завтра, чтобы вручить подарок другу.

Роджерс замычал в кляп, дернул руки в наручниках.

Зимний профессиональным взглядом окинул сцену, отметив, что наручники и кляп настоящие, а не из секс-шопа.

\- А, ты вернулся, - Наташа развернулась, кружевной пеньюар сполз, обнажая плечо. - Я думала, ты до понедельника в Гане задержишься.  
\- Быстро управился, - сказал Зимний. Взгляд, помимо воли, залип на ее бедрах.  
\- Мгхи хмы мым мхомыы! - промычал Роджерс.  
\- "Баки, ты все не так понял", - перевела Наташа, и перекинула ногу, легко соскользнув с Капитана Америка. Откинула со лба рыжую прядь. - Есть хочешь?  
\- Как волк, - Зимний пристально вгляделся в красное от натуги лицо друга.  
\- Я блины приготовлю, - Наташа встала, запахнула пеньюар.  
\- Окей, - сказал Зимний и вышел из спальни за ней.

 

\- Что это было? - спросил он, наблюдая за движением взбивающих яйца рук.  
\- Дружеская помощь, - Наташа отставила миску и отвернулась, чтобы взять сковороду. - Масло достань, пожалуйста.

Зимний открыл ящик наугад, вытащил бутылку кукурузного масла с улыбающимся индейцем на упаковке.

Наташа щелкнула зажигалкой. Синие лепестки пламени вырвались с шумом.

\- У тебя что-то было со Стивом? - он передал ей бутылку.  
\- Сейчас? - Наташа поставила сковородку на огонь.  
\- Вообще.  
Из спальни донесся грохот. Наташа вскинула голову.  
\- Кровать сломал, - она вздохнула и помешала смесь деревянной ложкой.

Наспех одетый Капитан Америка ворвался в кухню с грацией ужаленного пчелой бегемота.  
\- Баки!

\- Тарелки достань, - Наташа мельком взглянула на замершего на пороге Роджерса. - Они наверху.

Роджерс умоляюще посмотрел на Баки.

Барнс дернул ртом, усмехнулся. Порция воспоминаний развернулась гармошкой. Пускай этот Стив Роджерс выше его на голову, и выглядит как гомоэротическая мечта автора комикса, сейчас он смотрит так же, как тощий пацан из Бруклина всегда смотрел на своего лучшего и единственно друга.

\- Бери тарелки, мелкий, и садись. Будем ужинать.


End file.
